What do I Mean to you?
by Doodles-Ice-Mint
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night. The night of the dreaded new moon... And of course, Inuyasha sought the comfort of his elder brother. Sesshomaru was the only remaining person he could turn to. Sesshomaru x Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of this twoshot has a rating of K, while the next chapter will have a rating of M. This chapter is like a flashback, leading up to the M-rated content. This story will not be shota. **

* * *

The sky was crowded with dark clouds and rain fell heavily, swept sideways by gusts of wind. Huddled alone in his room, Inuyasha held his blanket over his head in an attempt to block out the growling thunder. Hesitantly, he lifted the blanket off his face enough so his violet eyes were exposed and glanced at his window. Water cascaded down the panes, which seemed to shake with the force of the wind. Lightning struck somewhere, lighting up the undersides of the clouds and the little hanyou whimpered, yanking the blanket back over to his face as a shield. It was times like these that he really missed his mother**—**she had always comforted him on nights like this**—**whether the sky was full of angry clouds or if it was without the moon, or tonight, when it was both. But now, he was left alone. Maybe not completely though...

The only person he could think of who might allow him in bed was his brother. But Sesshomaru had told the hanyou that he would be busy**—**he had to stay up late to finish some work that their father had given him because Inuyasha had distracted him for a good part of the day. And he wasn't even sure if the youkai knew of his human nights... But the hanyou was too shaken to care, he needed someone. So he climbed out of his bed, black hair mused from holding the blanket over it and still clad in his red fire-rat attire because the night clothes he'd been given were scratchy and made his skin itch. He didn't want to wear them.

Sniffling, the young hanyou navigated the palace in the dark. His room was further from the center of the home than his brother's. Normally, he didn't care why that was, but he found himself wishing it was closer**—**his human eyes made it difficult to see. Inuyasha jumped when the entire hallway lit up an eerie white as lightning struck again and he nearly yelped. Just barely, he slapped his hand over his mouth. He kept it there as he tip-toed over rugs, trying not to run into any of the tables lining the halls. He'd get in a lot of trouble if he knocked something over.

It took him longer than normal to reach the youkai's room, even though he had the route memorized. Hiding and trembling behind the curtains when the lightning got bad added time to his trip. Now, standing before his brother's slightly open door, Inuyasha peeked in and called out in a whisper, "Aniki?" He stepped closer, until his face was pressed to the frame of the door and he was squinting through the crack. "Ani**—**!" Unable to stop himself this time, the hanyou yelped as the hallway lit up around him again, the following thunder echoing in his ears. Rushing inside his brother's room, he looked around frantically and saw the fire was still going and there were scrolls all over the youkai's desk. But there was no youkai. Assuming his brother would be back soon, Inuyasha quickly made his way to the slightly wrinkled bed and clambered onto it, heart still hammering. It was much more comfortable than his own bed. The pillows were so fluffy and the blankets were so soft. His brother's night clothes felt soft too and the hanyou spotted them laying at the foot of the bed just as he was about to draw back the blanket.

While the entire room, the blankets, and the pillows might've smelled like his brother, Inuyasha wanted something more**—**especially since he could not pick up scents as well with his human nose. Still shaking lightly, the hanyou quickly removed his own clothing, tossing it to the floor, and grabbed one piece from the youkai's night clothes. It looked like the kimonos that his brother wore, but it was lighter and thinner. Still soft though. Pushing his hands through the too long sleeves until he could see his fingers again, Inuyasha tried to close up the front but it was simply too big for him. He quickly gave up and settled for wrapping it around himself before plopping down and snuggling beneath the blanket with his knees drawn up tight to his chest.

From inside his brother's room he could still hear the thunder rumbling beyond the palace walls, but with his face buried in the youkai's pillow, he didn't have to see the lightning. But he still trembled slightly and gave a low whimper as he hugged the blanket close to him. He might have been more comfortable in the youkai's room, but he still didn't want to be alone.

* * *

Sesshomaru enjoyed storms. Scenting the storm before it arrived, Sesshomaru had made haste in the rest of his work and slipped out of his chambers to go stand in the library; home to some of the largest windows. There, he had a clear view of the sky. This storm was large and close enough to reveal the individual bolts of jagged, purple electricity. Each split-second flash illuminated Sesshomaru strikingly in the otherwise dark room. The only thing missing was the wind on his face and the smell of rain. He'd decided it would be best not to get wet just before bed, so he did not venture outside. The sky thundered louder still, and Sesshomaru took his leave of the library. Agreeably comfortable night clothes were calling to him. He could continue to watch from the roofed portion of his balcony.

The youkai could smell Inuyasha by the time he reached his open door. Though there was something mild about the hanyou's scent. Perhaps the boy had come and gone. Sesshomaru stepped into the room and immediately caught sight of the trembling beneath his bed covers. He peeled back the blankets slightly and blinked, eyes widening with sheer confusion and surprise. There was a human in his bed. And it was wearing his night robe. The human turned his face just enough away from the pillow to reveal a single squinty eye. Sesshomaru blinked. His eyes and nose were telling him the exact same thing. But how was this possible? "...Inuyasha?"

* * *

Mouth opening with his standard greeting of 'Aniki' on the tip of his tongue, the hanyou started to sit up. Before he could get the word out, the room lit up again and thunder cracked**—**Inuyasha managed only a scared squeak as he lunched himself at the youkai. He ended up kneeling on the bed, face buried against his brother, clinging to Sesshomaru as he wrapped his arms around the youkai as tightly as he could. Inuyasha trembled slightly as he tried to catch his too quick breath.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood very still, gazing down at midnight hair uncertainly. This human was the size of his brother. The previous yelp was definitely that of the young hanyou. No other creature would have the audacity to sneak into his chambers in the middle of the night**—**or ever. No one else would dare cling to the youkai this way. This was Inuyasha. A human version. Continuing to asses his brother's current state of being, he deduced that this would not be the best time to inquire about his strange appearance. Inuyasha was cripplingly petrified. Fear inhibited rational thought. So for now, he could let the hanyou's behavior slide.

Carefully, Sesshomaru lifted the hanyou up with him and climbed into bed, resting against the headboard with Inuyasha still firmly attached to his midsection. He rested his hands on his brother's back and looked to his window. He could not understand why thunder and lightning was feared so readily by children. It was a sight and sound to behold. "You snuck into my chambers and infiltrated my bed," Sesshomaru stated with something of a question in his voice. Why would the hanyou take refuge there?

* * *

"H-hai..." Inuyasha lifted his face enough to peek up at his brother. "I d-don't like storms, aniki..." The hanyou scooted up, long sleeves covering his hands as he gripped at the youkai's kimono. Dropping his face back down, Inuyasha nuzzled into the warmth his brother's body provided and tried not to whine as he heard more thunder, body tensing automatically.

* * *

With a sigh, Sesshomaru draped the blankets over Inuyasha, wondering if the cover of warmth would quell the young hanyou's quaking. "Why then did you come here?"

* * *

"'C-cause... Aniki is all I got." Inuyasha sniffled a little and tried to find a way to burrow closer to the youkai. "I used ta sleep with Mama on nights like this..."

* * *

Tilting his head, Sesshomaru glanced out his window again; a string of flashes illuminating his face. "What is it you fear in the storm? Can you not see its magnificence?"

* * *

"Too loud a-and bright," The hanyou closed his eyes tightly, gripping his brother's kimono like a life-line as he tried to block the storm. "Aniki**—**!" He yelped out as more thunder rumbled, the frightening sound echoing in his ears along with the raging rain.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the hanyou's frantic display with a frown. Once the thunder quieted for a moment, Sesshomaru hoisted Inuyasha up to eye level, supporting his rear with one arm and his back with the other. He looked at his brother's human face with assessing eyes. Inuyasha still whimpered and clung to his kimono. His gaze turned scolding as he rose from the bed with Inuyasha. "This is foolishness. I am taking you back to your own room, where you will stay and sleep for the remainder of the night. You are quite old enough." Inuyasha had only been living in the palace for a few months. For some reason, even with the youkai's hostility, Inuyasha had begun growing attached to Sesshomaru. He could not understand it. Never once had Sesshomaru allowed the hanyou in his chambers at night. That Inuyasha would think a mere storm gave him an excuse to take such liberties was proof that he needed discipline. The hanyou's mother had been too lenient. With the hanyou in his arms, he strode out the door and into the hallway.

* * *

Inuyasha's violet eyes widened and his breath quickened. His brother couldn't actually**—**no, aniki wasn't serious... But then they left the warmth of Sesshomaru's room and were in the dark hallway. Even as lightning struck and illuminated them in every ghastly way that the hanyou feared, Inuyasha couldn't focus on it. "Aniki**—**please!" First, he gripped his brother as tight as he possibly could, wrapping his arms around the youkai's neck. Sesshomaru wasn't stopping though. But he couldn't go back to his room and stay there _alone._ Whimpering, the hanyou drew back slightly and pouted at his brother. When the youkai refused to even look at him, Inuyasha grew more upset. Pout quickly morphing into a frantic glare, he pushed on Sesshomaru's shoulders. "You can't!" One small fist slammed into his brother's chest, followed by another. "You can't! No!" Tears of anger and fear glistened in the hanyou's eyes as he continued to weakly hit the youkai until he stopped altogether. There was only a short moment of silence in which Inuyasha realized how much closer they were to his room. "I won't let you, aniki!" With that loud exclamation, the hanyou was squirming as much as he could, dull human nails and teeth being put to work as he tried to struggle out of his brother's grasp.

* * *

Jaw set, and firm in his decision, Sesshomaru held the screaming, violently thrashing child, easily ignoring the pathetic attacks he could have compared with the strike of a wad of jelly.

The door was still open to the hanyou's small, simple room. Sesshomaru slipped inside and disentangled Inuyasha from his clothes and hair before laying the upset, exhausted child in the bed. Quickly, Sesshomaru tucked the blankets around Inuyasha and stepped out of reach.

* * *

The hanyou wasted no time in throwing off the blanket and scrambling up, tears falling without restraint. "You can't!" Inuyasha stared up at his brother, trembling as he tried to speak through his crying. "Aniki**—**_please_, I'm scared.. I n-need you..."

* * *

Impassive gaze lingering for a moment, Sesshomaru turned away from the hanyou's bed and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. As the youkai walked down the dark hallway, he could hear the wet, hopeless sobs of his brother. Thunder crashed again, tearing a broken yelp from the hanyou. Inuyasha then began to cry so hard, half of it was relentless, chest-shuddering hacking. Likely, this would cause the boy to vomit.

Sesshomaru lasted approximately thirty two seconds.

Without even stopping, and resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, he swiveled around and strode back the way he came, a prominent huff in his breath. Not a word was said as he burst into his brother's room, scooped up the distraught, messy bundle of Inuyasha from the floor, and returned to the path leading back to the much desired comfort of his private chambers.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't speak through his sobs and he was much too desperate to do anything besides cling to his brother. Even if the youkai had just left him**—**alone. His hands fisted tightly in Sesshomaru's hair and clothes, not wanting to release the youkai for fear he would leave again.

Inuyasha made no attempts to calm himself, he simply cried against his brother's shoulder as they made their way back to the youkai's room. Each time he heard the thunder roll, the volume of his slightly muffled keening increased and his grip tightened.

* * *

Sesshomaru was thankful his mother, the lady of these lands, slept on the opposite end of the palace. If not, Sesshomaru would have to deal with the deep unpleasantry of her sleep depravation, come morning.

Closing his door behind him, hopefully for the last time this night, Sesshomaru made his way to the window and drew the curtains. At least, this way, the hanyou would not see the lightning. He then dropped the sniffling hanyou gracelessly onto the bed and relieved himself of his everyday clothes. Rather than bother stripping the hanyou of his night robe, he decided to remain in the nude as he got into bed beside the hanyou, sitting up with his hands in his lap. Once his head thumped lightly against the headboard, he sighed, thoroughly questioning his resolve.

* * *

The hanyou could feel the wetness of his tears across his face as he shakily crawled to his brother. "A-anik-k-ki," Breath hiccupping, Inuyasha trembled as he reached for the youkai. Sesshomaru wasn't going to force him to sleep on one side of the bed, alone... Would he?

* * *

"What is it now, you _damnable hanyou._" Sesshomaru orated with a bite in his voice.

* * *

Inuyasha's jaw was slack as he stared at his brother through blurry vision. It didn't bother him too much when other people called him a hanyou. But when _Sesshomaru_ did it... His shoulders slumped and he gripped the robe he wore until his knuckles turned white. "I... I'm**—**" Before he was able to finish, thunder cracked again and his eyes went wide. The hanyou launched himself forward without thought and grappled onto his brother. "Sorry, I'm sorry, aniki**—**I didn't, please**—**" Inuyasha's babbling quickly dissolved into hysterics, more crying than intelligible words, as the thunder seemed to cascade over itself and he hid his face against his brother.

* * *

Resolve fracturing, Sesshomaru hesitantly slipped the hanyou beneath the covers with him, drew up his bare knees, and enveloped the hanyou fully with his arms, resting his chin in midnight hair. Inuyasha was so frightened, he could barely speak. Perhaps if the child was allowed sufficient contact, it would calm him some... Inuyasha, legs curled up tightly to his small body, was plastered to his chest, unable to contain his shaking. Perhaps Sesshomaru had been...harsh.

The youkai's long, warm hands found their way to the sides of Inuyasha's head where human ears protruded. With slight pressure, Sesshomaru covered them with his palms, aiming to muffle the deafening cracks.

* * *

Embraced by the youkai and wrapped beneath limbs and blankets, Inuyasha's cries steadily began to quiet. The process was slow, he was still frightened by the idea of being alone and, even with his brother's hands over his ears, he could make out the crashes of thunder. Eyes squeezed shut, the hanyou noticed something less terrifying than the thunder**—**the slow and steady heartbeat against his ears. Breath shuddering and hiccupping, Inuyasha tried to only focus on that as he pressed his slightly runny nose against his brother. His cheeks were sticky as his tears began to dry, but his body was still wracked with shudders as he whimpered. The hanyou sniffled and whined, wrapping his trembling arms around his brother.

* * *

Sesshomaru could not recall a time where he himself had acted this way. Even if natural occurrences such as storms, or the dark, had frightened him, he certainly would not have had anyone to seek comfort from. Furthermore, the youkai's deep sense of pride had begun developing at an early age. So even though his parents would not find such behavior from him acceptable, he would not have allowed himself to show others that a terrified side of him existed. He wanted to be strong.

Sesshomaru cringed lightly as a stream of what he knew to be snot, seeped from Inuyasha's nose. Since the storm had quieted significantly, the youkai removed his hands from Inuyasha's ears and quickly swiped the sleeve of the stolen night robe under and around Inuyasha's nose, dabbing his own chest of moisture in the process. "This entire room will smell of human now, I hope you realize," grumbled Sesshomaru half-heartedly.

* * *

Inuyasha sleepily rubbed his puffy eyes, exhausted from crying and staying awake so late. He'd nearly fallen asleep while his brother had covered his ears. The boy nuzzled his face against the youkai's chest and closed his eyes. "Aniki..." His voice was quiet and hoarse as he spoke.

* * *

"...Inuyasha." Sesshomaru tipped the hanyou's face up and cupped his jaw to keep the drowsy hanyou upright. "Why is it you appear human? Is this permanent?" He furrowed his brows. Would Inuyasha be cast out immediately if that were the case? This was no place for a human. Accept perhaps the occasional human slave or healer.

* * *

Blinking slowly, Inuyasha gave a short shake of his head. "Jus' when the moon needs a break**—**Mama said.. She called it.. The new moon. But there's no moon, aniki. It can't be new 'cause it's not there." The hanyou closed his eyes with a slight, tired giggle at his rambling, jaw still resting in his brother's grasp as he relaxed. "Mama said not to tell anyone, but I told _you_, aniki."

* * *

The new moon. A set day where all of Inuyasha's youki escaped him, leaving behind a human**—**a far more vulnerable creature. The noise of the storm, coupled with the stress of being human, must have heightened Inuyasha's sense of terror.

Sesshomaru circled the hanyou's chin with his thumb while staring at his brother curiously. "You have not been around me long enough to understand my intentions. It was dangerous for you to give up your weakness so easily. Humanity offends most youkai. That is why you are hated."

* * *

"Aniki doesn't hate me though," Inuyasha stated with a sleepy confidence. After tilting his head back slightly to yawn and then unknowingly puffing his breath into his brother's face, the hanyou gave a small smile. "You came back and got me.. That means aniki loves me."

* * *

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched as he gave the hanyou a blank look. Love? No. "...I have not decided." Honestly, was Inuyasha truly so socially inept? This family did not function with love. There was only unity and competence. Inuyasha, however, was young, foolish, weak, needy, and likely harbored the competence of a cat, at most. He simply did not fit within the picture. "Regardless, there is this side of you to consider. Your raw human side. Do not tell or show anyone else, is that clear?"

* * *

The hanyou nodded his understanding, "Hai." Then he pressed his cheek back down against his brother's chest. "I'll just stay with aniki forever and you can kill anyone who sees me."

* * *

"Do not assume such things. _You_ are the one I would kill for allowing yourself to be seen. A human in the family? Disgraceful." Sesshomaru removed his hand from his brother's face. "When you are old enough to care for yourself, you will likely be sent elsewhere to live alone. There is no place for you here." All along, this was meant to be a temporary arrangement.

* * *

"But... I wanna stay with aniki." Inuyasha glanced up, resting his chin on the youkai's chest. "..Don't you want me to stay? I mean, I.. I'm not human all the time.."

* * *

"But humanity will always be a part of you. I know this. And so does everyone else who resides here. You should not stay where you are unwanted, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated firmly. "But you still have time to realize that. A few years, perhaps. You will be taught to fight and survive. And then, you will be on your way."

* * *

Lip trembling, the hanyou clenched his jaw and sat up. No one ever wanted him to stay. Only Mama**—**but she was gone now. He'd been so sure that Sesshomaru was different**—**the youkai wasn't nice all the time, but they were brothers**—**family. They were supposed to stick together, right? He didn't want to be wrong, but Inuyasha realized he might be. "I should jus' leave now then. I... I can run away a-and aniki won't have to deal with me no more." Looking down with watering eyes, the hanyou sniffed and started to move away from his brother. "M-maybe somethin' will eat me and.. And.." Words were lost to more tears and a quiet sob as his feet touched the floor. He didn't want to be alone, but everyone wanted him to leave. The hanyou's knees buckled and he buried his face in his hands, still covered by his brother's robe. Tired and scared again, Inuyasha just wanted to sleep. He didn't think anyone would care if he never wanted to wake up again.

* * *

With a look of surprise and discomfort on his face, Sesshomaru reached down to where Inuyasha was huddled on the floor and picked him up by the back of the loose robes he wore before he could escape. Though Sesshomaru doubted he would actually attempt what he spoke of. This time, the youkai cradled the hanyou on his back with both arms so he could look down and see the hanyou fully. The distressed hanyou refused to look Sesshomaru in the eye. "You cannot run away because, for now, your place is here. My 'dealing with you' is no concern of yours, runt," he affirmed with notable softness. "And nothing will ever be able to eat you because _I_ am going to teach you to fight. Until you are old enough to care for yourself, you have my permission to remain at my side."

* * *

Inuyasha bit his lip as he listened, but he couldn't deny that his brother's words calmed him slightly. Quickly, he risked a glance at the youkai, only to look away just as fast. Sesshomaru was still looking at him. A moment later, the hanyou ducked his head beneath his brother's chin and wrapped his arms around the youkai's neck. Still sniffling, Inuyasha closed his eyes, feeling a few more tears slip down his cheeks as he hugged his brother close.

Maybe Sesshomaru didn't want him around forever, but at least he wouldn't have to leave his aniki right away... It seemed like as good as he would ever get since the only one who loved him unconditionally was dead. At least.. Someone wouldn't mind him being around for a little bit.. Now the hanyou saw no choice but to agree**—**what if Sesshomaru got tired of him and his whining? He'd have to be extra careful after tonight. "Okay, aniki..."

* * *

Nodding resolutely, Sesshomaru slid forward in the bed and leaned back until his head met the pillow. He shifted Inuyasha so that the boy could lay beside him and share his pillow. He saw no point in depriving the hanyou of his contact. After all, Inuyasha was being surprisingly pliable at the moment. His brother seemed to have given up on the idea of maintaining this way of life forever. Though Inuyasha's sudden firm grip on the youkai's arm suggested otherwise...

Sesshomaru would need to spend much more time with the hanyou if he was to train him to be independent. The results were inevitable. Too long in Sesshomaru's presence and Inuyasha would begin to hate him. There was no doubt in Sesshomau's mind.

* * *

The next and final chapter of this short story will be posted very soon. :)

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Freshly bathed and clad in his evening robes, Sesshomaru had been lounging in bed, reading scrolls by candlelight. That is, until the door to his private chambers slowly opened without verbal consent, revealing the tall, muscular form of his younger brother. Inuyasha's lower half was covered by a loose pair of hakama, while his chest was bare. But perhaps the most striking part of his current appearance was the wild, thick black hair contrasting with his skin; especially so, as the lightening illuminated it in such a way that his skin appeared ghostly.

Sesshomaru set aside his scroll and acknowledged the hanyou with deep, impassive eyes. "What business do you have?"

* * *

The hanyou stepped further inside, quietly shutting the door behind him. "I just**—**" Tensing, he cut himself off as thunder rolled in the distance. "The storm..." He shuffled a few hesitant steps forward. "I was hoping I could sleep with you," Inuyasha bit his lip as he looked at the youkai, trying to give Sesshomaru the puppy eyes that he remembered made his brother cave once or twice.

* * *

"Were you now." Raising a brow, he tilted his head ever-so-slightly, permitting his brother's approach. "A grown hanyou, such as yourself?"

* * *

Inuyasha move forward until he could sit on the edge of the bed, turned toward his brother. At the youkai's words he gave an indignant huff and glanced away, feeling a smidgen of heat rise to the bridge of his nose and lightly spread over his cheek bones. "You know I don't like them..." He muttered before turning his gaze back to the youkai. " Just shove over, wouldja?" The hanyou asked beseechingly, pulling on the blanket tucked around his brother.

* * *

"That is no way to speak to a daiyoukai, _hanyou_."

* * *

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha inclined his head slightly, as he'd seen so many others do when regarding his brother and ironed out his expression as much as possible. "Please, _my lord_, will you allow me into your bed?" The hanyou leaned forward slightly and had to bite down on his lip as he fluttered his eyelashes at his brother, trying to keep a straight face. The women he'd seen do that sometimes got what they wanted. That might just have been because of their... Abundant bosoms though.

* * *

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched but his voice remained steady. "Were you discrete in your passage through the palace, human whelp?"

* * *

"Oh, of course." Inuyasha nodded, blinking innocently as he tried not to grin. "I would _never_ let anyone see me like this, Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

"Good." Sesshomaru blew out the candle and threw the covers back, ruffling his hair slightly with the slight breeze of the maneuvered fabric. "Now you may share the bed."

* * *

Allowing himself a small smile, the hanyou tried to hide his eagerness as he crawled beneath the blanket with his brother, craving the youkai's warmth. "This is most gracious of you, my lord." Pressing close to his brother, Inuyasha lifted his head to glance at the lord's silhouette in the dark. "However shall I repay you?"

* * *

Unable to contain it any longer, the youkai's lips spread into a slow smirk. "You will stop this nonsense." With a growl, Sesshomaru grasped the hanyou by the back of his head and kissed him deeply, opening his mouth just enough to tease Inuyasha. He then pulled back, licking his lips. Sesshomaru had been away for a fortnight while the hanyou had remained within the palace. He'd returned this afternoon and Inuyasha had been out, to his disappointment. "Storms hardly faze you anymore." When Inuyasha had still been quite young, the hanyou began to look forward to storms because they meant a free passage into the youkai's bed. "And this bed," he kissed Inuyasha again, "is half your own, imbecile. I was not gone so long that your bedding privileges have been revoked," said Sesshomaru with amusement. If it hadn't been so long since they'd slept together, Sesshomaru would have, in the spirit of a good jest, thrown the hanyou over his shoulder and carried him back to his old bedroom**—**just as he had on the first night he'd witnessed Inuyasha's human side.

* * *

The hanyou nearly whined each time his brother pulled their lips apart, though he wouldn't allow the sound to escape him. Instead, he slid one leg over the youkai's and straddled aggravatingly clothed hips, the blanket slipping down his bare back.

"You know you like it when I pretend to be one of your sniveling courtiers." Eager for another kiss, Inuyasha dipped his head down and connected their lips, allowing tongue and teeth to clash for a moment before pulling back. "And I don't care about the bed**—**it's hardly any good without you in it, _aniki_." Smirking lightly, the hanyou dragged one hand down his chest and past his navel then over his hakama to palm his erection, gasping as he did so. The contact and his position**—**the perfect one to feel his brother's rising cock against his crotch**—**quickly had his own manhood straining against the front of his clothes. "It doesn't help you left me like _this_ either.." Inuyasha ground his hips down, getting friction on both of their members, for emphasis.

* * *

Sesshomaru's head pressed into the pillow as his back arched. He gave his hips one hard roll before he grasped his brother and forced him off, quickly assuming the top position and pinning Inuyasha to the bed. One hand pressed down on the hanyou's chest, and the other held the hanyou by the roots of his long dark hair. Sesshomaru shook his head scoldingly. "And what makes you think I am in the mood for such behavior?" Indeed, he was. But Inuyasha did not need the immediate satisfaction of understanding the extent of Sesshomaru's eagerness. Sesshomaru knew the smug look he would receive if the hanyou knew how quickly Sesshomaru had taken care of business in order to make it back here for the night of the new moon.

* * *

Heart fluttering with what should have been fear but had long since turned into excitement, Inuyasha shrugged against the bed with an amused smirk tugging at his lips. "I thought _this_," He said as he lifted one of his legs and pressed it to the youkai's crotch, feeling the lord's firm length. "Was evidence enough."

* * *

Sesshomaru shuddered visibly and tightened his grip on Inuyasha's hair. Getting a handle on himself, he gazed down at his brother with barely concealed lust. "A youkai can hardly help himself when faced with such whorish tact."

* * *

Cheeks heating lightly, the hanyou crossed his arms over his chest and gave his brother a half-hearted glare. Perhaps it would have been more effective if the youkai wasn't gripping his hair and if his cock wasn't begging for attention. "You'd rather have me be a prude? Too embarrassed to ride you the way you like it. I probably wouldn't jump you after**—**or while**—**we bathe either." Inuyasha gave a sly smile as he uncrossed one arm, sliding his hand down his body again. "I might even hide away while I jerk off," His fingers easily slipped beneath the fabric of his hakama and he gripped himself with a breathy sigh of relief. "And I know how much you like to watch..." As he slowly started to move his hand along his erection, the hanyou closed his eyes, lips parted as he spread his legs as much as their current position allowed.

* * *

Allowing the hanyou an approving look, Sesshomaru failed to hide his gratified chuckle. Leaning forward, he released his hold on his brother's hair and took the hand stroking Inuyasha's cock, pushing it aside, mindful of his claws, in order to replace it with his own hand. "That would be catastrophically tragic. You are far too inviting, in figure and tongue, to be skittish. 'Twould be a crime of nature." His fingers went slack around Inuyasha's heated flesh, fondling it loosely, teasingly. "Would you care to dominate**—**or shall I?" A slight rumble accompanied his words. His smirk was that of a misleadingly calm, but internally feral, beast. To say this behavior between them had been gradual would be an understatement. In the beginning, it was rigid and lacking any sort of emotion. Actually...the first time, long after Inuyasha had begun his training, had been the result of Sesshomaru attempting to teach Inuyasha a lesson. It had surprised them both. Without full intention, their relationship had progressed into something...different. This, in fact, was also an understatement. The progression of change had gone so far, Sesshomaru had actually allowed his hanyou brother to take him. More than once. The second time, being on his hands and knees. Even if his brother was a hanyou, it was better than he'd imagined it would be. This was the first time, however, the youkai was giving Inuyasha the chance to do so on his human night.

* * *

Eyes opening in surprise at the youkai's question, Inuyasha's hips paused in their desperate shifting and light thrusting. He'd never really thought about doing his brother on his human night**—**okay, he had. He might've even masturbated to the idea, but now, actually given the opportunity... The hanyou bit his lip in annoyance as Sesshomaru continued with the teasing touches over his length**—**how the Hell was he supposed to think with his brother doing that? Groaning quietly and pressing his hips up, Inuyasha couldn't help but close his eyes again.

Perhaps it was just a remaining childhood sentiment, but he wanted to be held on his human nights rather than do the holding. Ever since the first night he'd gone to his brother as a human, he'd felt... Safe. Of course, the only other who he'd spent his human nights with was his mother. She was just a human and, being as gentle as she was, they'd both been nervous on those nights, well aware of their vulnerability. With Sesshomaru, the hanyou didn't have to worry about being hurt though-unless things under the covers got rough, but he never minded that.

Inuyasha opened his eyes again and rolled his hips into the lord's hand as both of his own moved to the back of the youkai's neck. Declawed fingers laced together and he tugged Sesshomaru's face down. Panting against his brother's lips and brushing them with his own, the hanyou gave a small smile. "I want you to." Closing the barely noticeable distance between them, Inuyasha sealed his lips over his brother's.

* * *

With his reply muffled by Inuyasha's lips, Sesshomaru simply took this opportunity to pull his brother's tongue into his mouth, giving the hanyou's manhood one last stroke before lifting himself up with the wet sound of their kiss breaking. His mouth lingered for a moment, connected to Inuyasha's by a string of saliva, then he met the floor with his feet and began hastily relieving himself of anything that dared cover his body in this moment. "Remove your nightwear and position yourself," he ordered calmly.

* * *

Inuyasha wasted no time lifting his hips to wiggle out of his hakama, tossing them to the floor haphazardly. His length was impossibly hard and aching as he spread his legs again, bending them at the knees and creating more than enough room for his brother to settle between them. Propping himself up on his elbows, the hanyou gazed lustfully at the lord. "You oughta take me with you next time you leave for that long." Unable to help himself, Inuyasha moved one hand to his length, brushing over it as teasingly as his brother had before fingers moved lower to probe at his entrance. "You know I hate waiting here like I'm your personal bitch."

* * *

"Mm," Sesshomaru slowly moved between Inuyasha's legs, watching closely as the hanyou touched himself. Kneeling, he placed one hand on Inuyasha's thigh, and the other, Sesshomaru moved between his own legs. Fondling his own balls and pressuring his throbbing length with the pads of his fingers, he watched as Inuyasha's slightly slick fingers circled his rear. "You think yourself more than my personal bitch? How presumptuous of you," teased the youkai evenly.

* * *

Eyes flicking from his brother's face down to what he was doing with his hand, Inuyasha's gaze narrowed slightly. Slowly, he pressed one finger forward until it entered him, allowing himself to expel a quick breath. He wanted the youkai to stop touching himself**—**Inuyasha wanted to feel his brother's hands on his body, but he didn't want to ask to be touched. He shouldn't have to after all. He would just have to make his brother cave first. Shallowly thrusting his finger now, the hanyou titled his head to the side to expose a small potion of his neck as he looked at the lord. "I _know_ I'm more than that. If I wasn't, you'd be sending me back to my own chambers once you finished using my body."

* * *

"Hn." Thrusting slowly between his thumb and index finger, Sesshomaru found a soft earlobe with his teeth, giving it a short tug. He placed short kisses along the rounded shell before impatience rumbled deep in his throat and he latched onto Inuyasha's neck with his mouth, stroking his brother's throat and behind the other human ear with his tongue. "Or perhaps you are just fortunate**—**that your warm, naked body**—**is pleasing against my skin," the youkai breathed between licks. "Prepare yourself for me.

* * *

With a quiet moan, the hanyou dropped his head to the side, yielding the rest of his throat to his brother. "Maybe.. Maybe I should just jerk off and be done for the night." Panting lightly, Inuyasha slipped a second finger past tight muscles, wincing slightly at the dryness. He would've preferred to use the any one of the oils the youkai kept close, or even Sesshomaru's tongue would've been nice. He was too impatient for that though, instead, he continued stretching himself, slowly, to hopefully arouse the youkai enough to touch him and to also prevent too much pain later on. "I could just.. Go to sleep**—**leave you like this.."

* * *

"You wouldn't," breathed Sesshomaru doubtlessly, against the pulse in his brother's neck. "And I would advise you not to be careless in your preparation, Inuyasha." He ceased fondling himself and stuck a finger in his mouth, lathering it thickly before reaching down and inserting it into Inuyasha beside the hanyou's two thrusting fingers. "You do not want me to take your human body without lubrication." Nibbling along Inuyasha's jaw, the youkai maneuvered his clawed finger carefully around Inuyasha's, circling the taut ring that would soon stretch over his neglected girth.

* * *

Suppressing a shudder as the youkai's finger slid in along with his own, Inuyasha pressed his hips down and scissored his fingers. _Finally_, his brother was touching him. But not nearly enough. Craving the warm pressure of the lord's body over his own and the hardness of the erect length hanging between pale, striped legs, the hanyou quickened his pace. His fingers went deeper, twisting and spreading to further stretch himself until they brushed over that wonderful bundle of nerves, making his cock twitch as he let out a breathy moan.

* * *

With a squelching sound, Sesshomaru removed his finger, along with Inuyasha's, and hooked his arms under Inuyasha's knees, raising the hanyou's rear to be level with his hips. "I do hope that was enough for you to be able to handle the intrusion," Sesshomaru said against Inuyasha's moist lips with a taunting air. Not waiting for a reply, Sesshomaru pressed forward, gently but firmly inserting the head of his cock into the hanyou's puckered entrance. Sesshomaru was careful not to go too slowly as he began the process of fully sheathing himself. Inuyasha had an apparent tiff with being treated as fragile while he was human. This, Sesshomaru had no problem with. However, unknown Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was much less forceful with his brother on the night of the new moon. Sometimes he wondered if Inuyasha really did know to what extent his body was weakened without his demonic powers.

To the youkai's surprise, there had been less resistance than he'd anticipated by the time Inuyasha was filled to the brim by his elder brother's impressive cock. "Hm... You are not as tight as two weeks without sex would normally leave you. Either you have been promiscuous**—**or you were rather exuberant during your time to yourself." Sesshomaru panted lightly, his breath fanning across Inuyasha's face. Slipping a hand into midnight hair, Sesshomaru rested his forehead against Inuyasha's, allowing the hanyou to readjust to his size.

* * *

Panting, the hanyou's back arched slightly and his hands found their way to his brother's shoulders. Inuyasha loathed the amplified pain that these activities brought on during his human nights. It only reminded him of how weak he was. But apparently, finger fucking himself for the past two weeks helped to ease that ache**—**even if it hardly did anything about his seemingly constant arousal. Maybe after tonight, he wouldn't be so horny. Though.. With Sesshomaru home now.. The hanyou had access to the lord's cock and ass nearly anytime**—**he might even be lucky enough to keep the lord in bed with him for a day or two.

Smiling lightly, both at his brother's comment and his own thoughts, Inuyasha looked up at his brother with half-lidded eyes as he shifted his hips experimentally. He still felt it when his muscles had to stretch to accommodate his brother's length**—**after all, his fingers were hardly as big. There was only a slight burn due to the minimal lubrication, but nothing the hanyou couldn't handle. Rather than respond to the youkai, Inuyasha imitated his previous treatment and fisted a hand in the lord's hair. Head tilting back so their lips would meet rather than their foreheads, the hanyou's tongue found home in his brother's mouth.

* * *

Sesshomaru groaned around Inuyasha's impatient tongue as he began to move in and out of the silky channel, his thrusts increasing in depth and speed with every outward jerk of his hips. The bed rocked as his anchoring knees accommodated each thrust. His hand slipped out of his brother's hair and he dragged his finger pads down Inuyasha's sweat-slicked chest with enough force to leave trails of red, irritated skin, as he refrained from marring the flesh with his claws. His thumb found a hardened nipple, skimming over it a couple of times before administering a rough pinch to the stimulated nub. Their teeth clashed and Sesshomaru's fang nicked Inuyasha's bottom lip. With a ragged hum, Sesshomaru ran his tongue over the small cut and proceeded to nibble Inuyasha's jawline. "Tell me how that feels," the youkai panted.

* * *

His brother's mouth collected the noises of pleasure he made while the youkai fondled his body, but once his lips were released, Inuyasha had no qualms about vocalizing his rising ecstasy. Body arching into his brother's touch, the hanyou moaned as the lord surged forward, sweat-slick hips slapping against the curve of his ass. With his head as far back as possible, revealing every bit of his throat as he could, Inuyasha struggled to form words. It had been too long since he and Sesshomaru had fucked**—**how could the youkai expect him to speak? Panting and trying to rock his own body back to meet his brother's thrusts, the hanyou closed his eyes, mouth opening and closing several times before he could form something other than a gasp or moan. "Hah**—**fuck... _Harder_, basta**—**ahh," Inuyasha lost his train of thought as Sesshomaru hit that spot, making starbursts flash beneath his eyelids. Dull, human nails scrabbling on the youkai's back and trying to pull him closer, the hanyou groaned. "_Kami_, yes**—**there**—**"

* * *

Sesshomaru picked up his pace with an answering groan, pulling all the way out before slamming back in, while he reveled in the erotic voice that fueled the heat coiling in his lower belly. Kissing the hanyou somewhat sloppily, he wrapped his brother's legs around his waist and lifted them both from the bed, quickly pinning the hanyou against the wall. Ass cheeks flexing, Sesshomaru pounded into Inuyasha with enough force to rattle the vase off of the bedside table. Apparently, he'd given up on being entirely gentle. "Mm, hah, yes... Howl for me, Inuyasha. Let me hear it as you _writhe_." Indulging in the taste of Inuyasha's exposed throat, his last command was punctuated by an exceedingly hard thrust, aimed directly for the hanyou's nerves of matchless pleasure.

* * *

Inuyasha clutched at the youkai in desperate pleasure, legs tensing to pull them closer together, to press his brother's cock deeper. Not that Sesshomaru needed any help doing just that**—**each thrust pushed him harder against the wall and prodded at the single spot that made his length twitch and leak. The hanyou's cheeks were already flushed, but at his brother's words, the deep, salacious rumble against his throat, they heated further to match the warmth intensifying in his abdomen. That warmth flared with the youkai's following powerful thrust, devouring his nerves in a fiery pleasure as he cried out, splattering he and his brother's stomachs with his seed. Inuyasha's body tensed and spasmed, clenching around the rigid length still hammering into him as he moaned and rode out the waves of pleasure crashing over him, magnified by the continuing abuse to his prostate.

* * *

Growling with ardor, Sesshomaru buried his face in the curve of Inuyasha's neck, muffling the jaw-cracking moan as the hanyou gripped and spasmed around him deliciously. Firmly gripping Inuyasha's tremor-wracked hips, the youkai embedded himself deep within his brother, going rigid as his release shot steadily between Inuyasha's walls. Jerkily, Sesshomaru continued to thrust without mercy until his orgasm mellowed to a mere tingle. He slowed to a stop and remained in place, breathing raggedly against his brother's shoulder.

* * *

Panting, arms still wrapped around the youkai, Inuyasha let his head fall listlessly against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. His body still trembled lightly and he struggled to keep his pleasure-weakened legs around Sesshomaru's waist. After a moment, his lips twitched toward a smile and he glanced down at the head resting on his shoulder, trying to calm the heaving of his chest and the pounding of his heart. "Ya know.. Maybe you shouldn't... Take me with you next time... The sex is always... Fucking amazing when you come back."

* * *

Sesshomaru exhaled a short, amused breath, cupping the hanyou's rear as he pulled out. He lifted his head, glancing into lidded violet eyes, and kissed Inuyasha lightly on the forehead, his mouth slowly curving into a smirk. "Again?"

X.x.X

After two more rounds, sweaty, and exhausted, the two brothers lied together amongst the disheveled silk bedding. Well, Inuyasha was exhausted. Sesshomaru could have easily gone again, but Inuyasha was human and his endurance was not exactly equal to a youkai's. So for now, Sesshomaru was perfectly content to wait until the hanyou regained his demonic powers.

* * *

Laying sprawled on his stomach half beneath the covers, Inuyasha had his hands folded together with his cheek resting on them so he could look at his brother. He was still too hot to lay atop the lord. Had he not been so relaxed and content, he might've been upset they hadn't gone at it a few more times. But he was human and being fucked three times in a row by a youkai took it's toll. He was grateful he'd be back to his hanyou self in the morning and wouldn't have to deal with too much lingering soreness. "Is it just me.." He started slowly, a lazy smirk spreading over his face as he continued. "Or did it take you longer to make me come?"

* * *

"Hah," scoffed Sesshomaru. "You have been masturbating so often, you've fortified even your human endurance." He returned the hanyou's half smirk. "Furthermore...I was savoring you."

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't help the light blush that warmed his cheeks. "Tch, you don't know what I was doing while you were gone."

* * *

"Oh no?" Sesshomaru turned on his side and propped up his head with his hand. "What then were you doing?" With a raised brow, he reached out to trail a claw along one of Inuyasha's reddened, dimpled buttocks.

* * *

Shivering slightly at the light touch, the hanyou's muscles clenched on their own accord and he stuck his tongue out briefly. "I'll have you know that I was... I was**—**" He huffed, his bliss-intoxicated mind too slow to think of anything but the truth. "Yeah, fine**—**I was masturbating."

* * *

Giving Inuyasha's firm ass a light smack, Sesshomaru chuckled. "I may have indulged in such things once or twice myself during my time away." He splayed his hand across his brother's back, rubbing the smooth skin gently where it had begun to bruise. In the morning, all physical evidence of their actions would be left to the suspicion of any who might have overheard something. Though if anyone saw the state of the blankets and the brothers' tangled limbs beneath them, there would be no denying it. Fortunately, no one entered a room claimed by Sesshomaru without granted entry, unless a prominent death wish was involved.

Inuyasha's human body still smelled differently. Though now, Sesshomaru found the scent far more tantalizing than he had when Inuyasha had been a child. Which was very likely for the best. Inuyasha had smelled little better than a normal, sniveling human brat. But Sesshomaru allowed the hanyou to share his bed on his human nights. And gradually, and rather grudgingly, he'd gotten used to it. Of course, Inuyasha had been all too eager to accept Sesshomaru's occasional lenience. Inuyasha never seemed to comprehend the lines crossed by a youkai and a human child peacefully sharing a bed together. "Even as a child, you were not frightened of me during the night of the new moon... You never were an acute judge of character." Sesshomaru mumbled mostly to himself, thoughts fixated on the hanyou**—**how he once was, and what he grew to be.

* * *

His ass clenched when the youkai's open palm met skin and then relaxed again when that same hand was gently running over his back. Eyes closing as he enjoyed his brother's touch, Inuyasha gave a light smirk. He'd masturbated a whole lot more than once or twice during the past two weeks. It had to have been _at least_ once a day. Sometimes more.

Opening his eyes again to peer up at Sesshomaru, the hanyou gave a crooked smile. "I was never wrong though**—**ya didn't hurt me."

* * *

"Yes, well..." Sesshomaru pursed his lips, sliding his hand up to caress the hanyou's neck. Inuyasha's neck had a few substantial blemishes, to the youkai's mild satisfaction. "I saw no reason to. You were only a child, after all," Sesshomaru began almost defensively. "And your upbringing was... Well, it would hardly be considered an upbringing at all. You, with a human mother, in a simple hut, within an isolated human village. When you were brought here, your quality of life must have improved greatly." Sesshomaru spoke casually, eyes blank with thought as he stared aimlessly at the hanyou's neck, not fully considering the content coming from his mouth.

* * *

Inuyasha lifted his head, using one hand to push the youkai's hand away, suddenly feeling vexed by the contact. "Look, my mother was the best I could have asked for," He stated in slight disbelief. Eyes narrowing into a glare, the hanyou sat up and tried to ignore the painful protests his muscles and ass made. "I could easily argue the quality of my life was _better_ with her. Once you decided to pull that stick outta your ass**—**being here wasn't so bad. Doesn't compare to being with my mother though." Knowing he was loved instead of hoping and guessing, like he had done for so long**—**even still sometimes**—**was a much better way to live, at least in his eyes.

* * *

Sitting up, Sesshomaru looked at his brother as though he were confused by the small void that'd just formed between them. Though beneath the surface, he knew he shouldn't be confused at all. Inuyasha's mother had always been a tender subject. But still, he did not feel the need to relent. It simply was not in his nature to do so. Further beneath his unbending nature, he felt a pang of grim displeasure in his gut. Did the hanyou truly believe he had been better off before? "You would have become a lapdog to the humans if you had stayed. As a hanyou, your strong desire for acceptance makes you desperate." He gave Inuyasha a hard look. "You wish so deeply to be accepted that you feign ignorance and ineptitude during your training. Even when father wishes to view your progress, you purposely fight like a fool. Did you think I had not noticed? One would think incompetence would put you on the lowest level of acceptance, but that is not true**—**is it. Even if my home does not your tastes, there is something worse in your eyes than remaining here."

* * *

Inuyasha's mouth hung open slightly as he stared at his brother incredulously. So what if he had purposely and repeatedly made blunders in his training? Yeah, he wanted to stay here... It had been his home for years**—**it was the only place for him to go after his mother died, after all. The hanyou didn't know anything else.. "Maybe if you hadn't threatened to toss me out once I could take care of myself, I would actually try harder!" But that wasn't the entire reason he wanted to stay. He doubted his brother knew what that reason was though**—**the lord could be surprisingly oblivious sometimes.

* * *

"It was not a threat. It was an arrangement derived from how I believed things were meant to be." Sesshomaru furrowed his brows, eyes wandering slowly over his brother's agitated form. "I cannot understand why you wish to remain here when you are surrounded by beings of a higher status who think you little more than dirt. I would not put myself in your position. If I were you, I would rid myself of the anchor." A sense of self-sabotage traveled outward from his core. "Perhaps...it is time..." He'd not meant to go down this path. Not on this night. Not when Inuyasha was human and the dark sky raged and his desire burned.

* * *

Thoughts racing, Inuyasha could hardly believe what he was hearing. And he couldn't help but wonder**—**was it Sesshomaru who thought of him as 'little more than dirt'? Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat, the hanyou shook his head slowly. "You... You can't be serious."

* * *

"I am." Sesshomaru leaned forward unconsciously, boring into the hanyou with his intense gaze, searching. He knew not exactly what he was searching for.

* * *

The hanyou blinked slowly and ran his hand through his hair. "I-I can't believe you." His gaze dropped, but he was unable to fight the despair boiling in his chest. "You fucking bastard. You kept me _here_," He gestured angrily to the bed he was now climbing off of, too upset to pay any attention to his aching body. "Just to fuck with me. That's it, right? 'Cause I'm just the resident hanyou**—**" He spat, stooping to gather his hakama. "No one gives a shit about what happens to me after all." Stomping toward the door, feeling too overwhelmed to process his words, Inuyasha didn't realize how moist his eyes were. "You are so..." The hanyou turned around, fists clenching as his voice raised. "You're so fucking stupid sometimes! You don't understand any damn thing about me**—**or why the Hell I wanted to stay!"

Inuyasha felt used and betrayed**—**maybe he was the stupid one for thinking his brother could care for anyone but himself. He'd seen the youkai behave around others. Not like it was too different when they were alone. He really was stupid. Sesshomaru didn't**—**couldn't care. At all. Paying no mind to his nudity, Inuyasha stormed out of his brother's room with his hakama clutched tightly in one hand.

* * *

Stunned, Sesshomaru remained where he was until his recoiling brain was able to force his legs to spring him from the bed. As naked as the fuming hanyou, Sesshomaru hurried into the hallway and stalked towards his brother.

That. _That_ is what he was searching for. The hanyou's raw reaction. And a chance. Besides a sense of belonging, what was the reason for Inuyasha's wanting to stay? It seemed foolish that Inuyasha never told him what it was to begin with, if it was so important that he would blow up this way if it were challenged. Now, his chance had finally presented itself clearly. The window, however, would last a mere matter of seconds. Causing Inuyasha to resent him had not been his intention. But that was what would happen if Sesshomaru allowed him to escape. Surging forward, Sesshomaru encircled his brother from behind, forcefully halting their momentum. "I wonder if I might choose where you will next reside," he said softly into Inuyasha's human ear.

* * *

The hanyou closed his eyes, standing rigid in his brother's grasp. "No," Voice tight, Inuyasha wanted to leaned back into the youkai's embrace, but he couldn't let himself. "You don't deserve a say in my life now**—**you probably never did." _I was just stupid enough to let you have one_. Inuyasha tried to pull away, but with his brother's strength and his own weakness, he couldn't. "Let go of me."

* * *

Sesshomaru flinched imperceptibly, hair falling slightly into his eyes. "I will not try to justify myself in your eyes. However... You say I do not understand you or why you desire to stay here. Listen to what I have to say...and then you can either explain yourself and your outrage**—**or leave."

* * *

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. Until the sun rose and his youkai blood returned his hanyou strength to him, he would not be able to do much of anything against his brother. He sighed, thinking it more a sound of exasperation rather than defeat. "Fine."

* * *

Giving him a light squeeze, Sesshomaru nodded against Inuyasha's shoulder. "Someday, I will surpass Father and replace him as lord of these lands. When that time comes, I will have the privilege of moving to the west wing of the palace, where the ruler of these lands has always resided. It is tradition. The west wing is completely private and closed off from the rest of the palace. Only those the lord grants passage to, may enter. Otherwise, it is quiet and peaceful. It is the ideal place. Even I have not been permitted there since I was too young to possess my own room. Minimal servants and optimal space." Sesshomaru paused to cautiously kiss the back of Inuyasha's neck. "A long time ago, I wanted it all to myself. And since, to Mother's chagrin, I have refused to choose a female suitor... It seems I truly will have it all to myself... Share it with me," said Sesshomaru with marginally less fortitude than usual.

* * *

The hanyou licked his lips, feeling a knot of apprehension settle in his chest. He understood what his brother was saying, but in the same moment, he couldn't fathom _why_. Inuyasha also couldn't help the thought that his brother just wanted to keep him around because they fucked and, if the hanyou had any input, he thought they both liked it.

Opening his mouth, Inuyasha suddenly found himself incapable of speech. He was at war with himself. One part of him wanted to stand firmly in his decision and say no as he walked away from the manipulative youkai. Sesshomaru was just using him like a whore**—**a personal bitch, right? The other part denied such thoughts though. It wanted him to turn around and wrap his arms around his brother, to say yes. That part was the part which he had indulged for some time now, letting it and himself believe there could be something.. More between he and Sesshomaru than the passionate nights, the occasional mornings, and the handful of afternoons they spent, in one way or another, intimately connected. Nothing beyond the physical sensations existed though, right? At least not to the youkai. How could a lord-to-be feel anything for a hanyou? Whatever Sesshomaru was planning**—**it couldn't work. There was just no way..

* * *

Bothered by Inuyasha's silence, Sesshomaru frowned, grasping Inuyasha's arm and tugging him back towards his chambers. If he was going to be rejected, the youkai would prefer it happen within the privacy of his room, rather than while he stood naked and exposed in the hallway. Despite the hanyou's very human and easily ignored protesting, Sesshomaru dragged his brother back, closed the door behind them, and picked him up, only to sit the angry hanyou back down on his bed. The youkai quickly removed his hands from Inuyasha's bare body and turned to pace shortly. "I understand that this was not quite what you had intended when you first opted to stay here. You were only a child at the time. You were not searching for something akin to..." He attempted to find a word that might describe their relationship and failed. "This. And I intend to keep you permanently. Know that before you decide."

* * *

"You.. _'Intend to keep_' me?" The hanyou scoffed and shook his head. "I'm not just.. Just some piece of property that you can lay a claim on!" Inuyasha contemplated standing to leave once again, but his body was only human**—**still weak and tired. So he remained sitting, rigid and angered. "_This_ thing between us**—**you don't even care do you? I'm just a convenient lay to you**—**I bet you just want to hide me away so you can fuck me to your heart's content! You don't give a shit about anything**—**or anyone!" Dropping his face into his hands, the hanyou continued at a lower volume. "Kami, why did I have to be this stupid? _Why_ does it have to be _you_?" Glancing up slightly, Inuyasha glared through his bangs at the youkai. "But I'm just a whore to you, aren't I? Who am I kidding**—**of course I am. I'm just a _hanyou_. You're such a bastard**—**a blind fucking bastard, you know that? You have no idea**—**" Inuyasha shook his head, voice breaking some as he gestured between himself and Sesshomaru. "This... This actually means something to me! I was stupid enough to think it meant _anything_ to you though." Swallowing past the lump that had reformed in his throat, he decided to finally say what he had been denying for too long now. It wouldn't matter anyway**—**he was going to leave the palace. "...I love you." After a short moment of silence, he started again, feeling liberated by his admission. "I fucking love you, okay?! I have for as long as I can remember**—**_that's_ why I want to stay! I'm sick and tired of only being something to fuck with though**—**I-I'm leaving." _I have to_. Standing shakily, the hanyou hobbled toward the door, feeling the seemingly magnified ache of his entire body and the throbbing pain in his chest.

* * *

Shaken by his brother's words, Sesshomaru's eyes widened. His movements were quick as the dark sky's frequent lightening strikes as he charged into Inuyasha's path, stopping him immediately by thrusting a firm palm into his chest. A wounded look crossed over his features, as he faced Inuyasha, though it was quickly replaced by anger. "...And you call _me_ the blind one?" The youkai spoke quietly and with blatant disbelief. "Do you truly believe one such as myself would treat a whore as _I_ treat _you_?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, considering the entirety of Inuyasha's conclusion. "I would never kiss a _whore_. I would never allow a _whore_ into my bed. I would never ask a _whore_ to spend the rest of his life with me**—**long before my rein as _lord_ of the western lands, no less**—**in the face of my parents who expect me to take an aristocratic female as a lifetime companion." He tilted his head with furrowed brows, attempting to decide how he had managed to find himself in this abysmal pit, when he'd so recently been the closest to content he had ever been in his life. "I believed you thought better of me, foolish hanyou..." His use of the word lacked any trace of condescension. "For I certainly think better of you than your accusations suggest." His eyes reflected just how much the hanyou's false words had cut into his emotional barrier as he grasped Inuyasha's hand and pressed it to his own chest where his heart hammered frantically against his ribcage. "Does this feel like the heart of the one to whom you mean nothing?"

* * *

Inuyasha felt a tremble in his muscles as he stared at his brother, weighing the youkai's words. The warmth beneath his fingers and the rapid pulse against his hand reinforced Sesshomaru's claims. But, the hanyou realized, his brother never said what, if not a whore, he was to the youkai. Inuyasha swallowed heavily, allowing his hand to remain on his brother's chest for the time being. "...What do I mean to you then?" He questioned softly, still unsure he wanted to hear the answer. "If I'm not just a whore**—**what am I?"

* * *

Sesshomaru took a step forward, forcing Inuyasha's outstretched arm to bend at the elbow. "Long ago," he began slowly, "I wanted you to grow to hate me. I did not want your attachment, but you had already begun to draw me in," the youkai admitted distantly and with fond recollection. "Lacking most skills that were essential for a productive life, you became my pupil of sorts. We grew closer than either of us considered possible. It was...difficult for me to adjust my mannerisms for you. When dealing with others, I gave respect where it was needed but other than that, I had always treated everyone the same. And you, in the beginning, I treated the worst. I did not realize I would need to treat you differently until I came to terms with the fact that I _desired_ to treat you differently." His eyes softened, becoming less withdrawn as he relived many years of growing closer to who was once, to him, the greatest shame of their family. And it all began on the night he discovered the weakest side of his hanyou brother. How ironic. "You filled the void that was no one else's to fill." Sesshomaru looked at him for a moment, not understanding how the hanyou could miss such an obvious thing. "Whether you are hanyou**—**or human**—**you are the one I cannot cast out. I present to you, the key to my barriers. And I entrust to you, the portrait of my labyrinth." The future lord inclined his head. "I beseech you to accept them."

* * *

A stretching silence seemed to fill the space between them. Inuyasha couldn't find it in himself to respond just yet. Even after his brother's confession, the hanyou felt disheartened. No matter how hard he tried to analyze the youkai's words, he could discern nothing about love or reciprocation. He'd thrown caution to the wind and blurted his love for Sesshomaru. And he knew that his brother wasn't the most conventional of speakers, but.. It still bothered him that the youkai failed to bring up that one emotion that Inuyasha had been grappling with for so long. His gaze traveled down, coming to a stop at his own hand where it rested on Sesshomaru's chest. He wondered if the heart beating beneath his palm held the same feelings for himself that his own held for his brother. The hanyou couldn't fight the urge to ask**—**it was too strong and the answer Sesshomaru would give him, whatever it may be, was the only thing only him holding back. "...Do you love me?"

* * *

Sesshomaru gave the hanyou an exasperated look. Torn between a curt laugh and calling his brother an imbecile, he chose to exact neither. "If you truly believe otherwise, you are very unobservant." He stuck a clawed finger underneath Inuyasha's bangs and lifted the dark strands, hoping Inuyasha would look at him. "But to avoid any further misconception... I do."

* * *

Inuyasha kept his mouth shut for another moment. The emotional tension that had built up within his chest seemed to lessen with his brother's final two words. His lips twitched into a slight smile. Sesshomaru loved him**—**even as a human, as he was now. Someone other than his mother actually loved him. The hanyou shook his head lightly, feeling a bit too giddy with his thoughts. But he lifted his head, giving his brother a slight grin. Rather than try and force his mind to formulate words, Inuyasha quickly moved his hand up to cup the back of his brother's neck and tugged the youkai down. Their lips met and he hoped his action conveyed his choice.

* * *

Eyes crinkling at the sides before sliding closed, Sesshomaru sagged slightly with relief, choosing to kiss Inuyasha slowly and without urgency. His fingers laced at Inuyasha's lower back, and he tasted the hanyou thoroughly, letting his tongue be maneuvered by his brother's which was slightly more eager. Then, his brow crinkled in momentary confusion as he was nicked by a fang that did not belong to him. Eyes opening immediately, he pulled his lips from Inuyasha's to watch as midnight hair melded into a radiant ashen; as human ears disappeared, and fluttering Inu ears replaced them; as dark violet eyes became intense pools of gold, staring up at him with renewed and welcomed confidence. The sun had risen. "My my," breathed Sesshomaru as he moved to rub the base of an alluring hanyou ear. "Magnificent as always, Inuyasha." He blinked, nearly misplacing his thoughts. "I assume you have accepted my proposal?"

* * *

Used to his change by now, the sudden onslaught that came with his enhanced senses barely fazed him. Inuyasha blinked a few times to reorient himself before giving the youkai his usual cocky grin and nodding slightly, but not enough to dislodge the fingers caressing his ear as he tilted his head into the touch. "I have. I think we ought to make it.. Official." The hanyou stepped forward, bringing his body close enough to his brother's that they touched, and titled his head back to look up at the youkai. "Whatdya say**—**is it my turn?"

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow, the corners of his lips gradually twitching into an indecent smirk. Pleased, Sesshomaru traced a finger below Inuyasha's navel, then turned to leisurely walk towards the bed, sliding the hanyou a provocative look over his shoulder. Sleep, apparently, would not be in their agenda.

* * *

Well, that is that. This is another rp by ConspiringWordAddict and me. Naturally, she plays the role of Inuyasha while I play the role of Sesshomaru. I hope you enjoyed our story and I strongly urge you to check out our ongoing story, Licentious Obsession.

Thank you for reading. Kindly leave us with a review before you depart. ^^

Ja ne.


End file.
